


非凡（中秋）

by qisuixiaoxie



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 枢零 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qisuixiaoxie/pseuds/qisuixiaoxie
Summary: 中秋贺文接龙，紧赶慢赶群里的大家还是产出了！拿好车票，请大家有序上车，谢谢合作~





	非凡（中秋）

**Author's Note:**

> 中秋贺文接龙，紧赶慢赶群里的大家还是产出了！拿好车票，请大家有序上车，谢谢合作~

@shineink

光阴流转，月缺又满，锥生零站在窗前，思忆过去无数个与家人同渡的拜月。  
他恨急了命运的坎坷，恨急了从不宽恕他分毫的上天，恨急了分离，那无数个的求而不得，与命博弈，最后连自己也输了出去。  
他合上页窗，下腹隐隐作痛，身体尚可忍耐，内心却几乎被羞耻压垮。  
如果毫无动作，别说是今晚，怕是这一周他都要当个透明人了——但他明天还要出去打工，时间于他而言就是金钱。  
万般无奈地上了床，他褪下自己的长裤，果然，棉裤底端已经湿了一片。  
真恶心，被变成了吸血鬼的猎人，居然还有这样的天生缺陷，也许他就是那种生下来便是个错误的人吧，连希冀死亡的资格都没有才溃不成军地奔逃到这样荒芜偏僻的地方，谁也不认识自己，便可以装出一副自己向往的面具活下去。  
但夜深人静回到自己这片方寸之地时才明白自己从未逃离过自己的过去。  
【若是就这样死去该多好】  
锥生零懒得清理那些因生理反应流到床上的液体，刚刚有了趋势的阴茎也被他弃之不理，今夜伴他睡去的是侵蚀精神的疲惫。

黑暗，自无数黑暗中蔓延而出的手是锥生零内心最深处的恐惧，是他所有不幸的开端，那些黑暗都化成一个真真切切的“人”，但锥生零太累了，不是一时半刻的疲惫，而是逐年累月堆积在他身上的，使他不得醒来。  
玖兰枢从没有见过这样褪去锋芒的锥生零，这样的安静让他想起了那个雪花纷飞的白茫世界中轻轻拉起弟弟的手带他越走越远的少年。  
那曾是他的另一种初心。  
一切都分崩离析后的他们终究是渐行渐远，而如今只能以牵强的理由延续他们的孽缘。  
他走向前，月光霜白了他的发弦，他的少年一无所觉。  
他挥挥手便消去了少年腿间晶莹的液体，手指探入的动作却没有丝毫迟疑，软糯的穴肉附在手指周围，温顺地接纳了手指的入侵，玖兰枢惊异于锥生零的身体看起来竟然真的和那些女人没有分别，又恼怒这个人口风如此严实，明明连自己是吸血鬼的事都没有瞒住，却愣是瞒下了自己的身体。  
“你就那么想逃吗……”玖兰枢的手指修长，骨节分明，中指探进锥生零的身体里能直接碰到里面的凸点——前列腺的位置。  
他一碰锥生零的腰就触电一般弹跳起来，手指颤动着，睫毛也开始微微抖动，血色的光芒从玖兰枢的身上星星点点地冒出来，融进了锥生零地眉心，他挣扎着要苏醒地模样又渐渐安稳下来。  
意识重新落下，身体却本能地涌出一股股地液体，打湿了玖兰枢的手指。  
玖兰枢俯下身，嘴唇描摹着零的面轮，舔舐他的眼睑，仿佛要将他囫囵吞下一般，最后却只是嘴唇与嘴唇相贴合，打乱他沉眠的呼吸。  
玖兰枢搅动着湿润温热的液体，修长的手指灵活地进出，在某一刻锥生零地身体生理性地绷起，脊柱向上弓出一个好看的弧度，他的穴内也推挤着涌出泄洪般浓厚的液体，身体停留着颤动了两秒后失力地跌回到床上。  
锥生零地面色也因为身体内部的血液循环加速而变得红润，嘴唇微张企图摄入空气中更多的氧分，而玖兰枢的血液自舌尖流下，像给干柴中投入烈火，锥生零的舌尖伸出去追寻这身体渴求的甘甜。  
双唇相扣，终于是不留缝隙。  
玖兰枢抽出手指，指尖撩起锥生零的衬衣，晶莹的黏液在他过分白皙的皮肤上留下月色映照的痕迹。  
他解开自己一丝不苟的衣物，额间已有汗渍形成。  
他的手指带着自己蛰伏已久的器物脱离束缚，他抵在心中少年的穴口。

@时暮

在有限的意识里，锥生零放任自己陷入了久违的安稳睡眠。猎人的本能让他警醒，但过度的疲惫和对现下住所安全私密的肯定，还是让猎人有了些许的放松。也正是这细微的懈怠，让某位纯血君主有了一窥风月的机会。  
距离告负。原有的联系在无形中被打破，删改，虽未经一方应允，但在另一端刻意的纵容下，终究还是变色了不少。纯白的蔷薇，由花蕊透出艳丽的性感的血色来。有什么沿着皮肤蜿蜒而上，丝滑柔顺，像是丝绸的质感，温柔又不容拒绝。  
  
玖兰枢看着身下人被黑色丝绸约束、捆缚的上半身，勾起唇角。丝绸是昂贵优雅的代名词，黑色又增添一抹禁忌的神秘。银发青年锻炼有成，看似清瘦的躯体蕴含着堪称恐怖的爆发力。玖兰枢抬起手，他亲吻了自己白皙的冷玉般的指尖。吸血鬼没有温热，便是亲吻也只是微凉。  
他的手指轻抚过丝绸，细细描摹丝绸下肌肉的走向，激起躯体条件反射的战栗。明明是用丝绸遮掩了部分，却比裸露更能挑逗性欲。或者说，半遮半掩的青涩才更适合这位最强的猎人。  
  
啊。的确。“青涩”。是稚子。也是含苞待放的。圣洁的“少女”。  
  
玖兰枢将人轻轻抱起。双臂随着丝绸划出旖旎的痕迹。安静，顺从。与过去大相径庭。对遵循了爵位制度的夜行物而言，这是违背了生存美学的事——此事，绝非绅士所应为。但玖兰枢沉迷其中，为自己的收获欢喜。  
忏悔之类，还是等一切都平息之后。至少现在，是他享受狩猎成果的时候了。舌尖探出唇沿，划过一个俏皮的弧，露出一抹尖锐的白。说不出的期待。  
  
像工笔画消寒图里的梅，随着笔触的迁移、时间的流逝，多出一瓣又一瓣艳红。等待冬日过去的煎熬，化作一支红梅绽。白与黑的交错间，艳色激起心头的涟漪，久久不绝。每一笔都落得恰到好处，每一瓣都洋溢着生机的芬芳。随着笔触的琢磨，轻轻颤栗着，不知是回应还是拒绝。白纸是拒绝不了朱砂的侵染的，即便朱砂再温柔，都掩饰不了掠夺、侵略，满是杀伐意味的心底。  
  
足够的筹备，才能收获香醇绝味的佳酿。在早春播撒下良种，经历酷暑煎熬，度过秋日辛劳，在冬天沉寂窖藏。几度春秋在暗中流逝。最初的播种者起出酒坛，倾倒出一汪清透的碧色。酒色浅浅，香亦内蕴，但只消品上一口，便能尝尽人间风味。这般滋味，销魂上瘾。只这般劳心劳力，取得美酒如泉，尝知他人感触，一满心底贪婪。  
  
贵族的收藏里从不缺少精美易碎的瓷器。但触之温润的少之又少，大多不过是冰凉的底子。描绘精美，却死气沉沉。带着服从，奉献与讨好。敢于反抗的，阅尽沧海也只不过那一粟。独特到，只一眼，便让目光再也容不下他人刻绘的次品。  
  
在辗转中，玖兰枢终于收获了承载欲望的珠泪。有人用最温柔的方式收纳他，安抚他，下意识的抚平不安的躁动的心绪。面上冰冷默然，刀剑相对，内里却是最温柔不过。锥生零落入玖兰枢强势的不容丝毫拒绝的怀抱，命运的齿轮扭转，不知未来走向何方。  
  
“抓住你了。”半梦半醒之间，锥生零听见耳边有人喃喃。自信、强势、偏执，像极了多年未见的故人。

恍惚之间，他好似看见了一片绵延的蔷薇，在皎洁的一轮皓月下，铺出纯白的花海。清冷，又有一丝级淡的熟悉的气息藏匿其间。锥生零化作了月光，化作了蔷薇，化作了夜色里的风——他便是这个世界本身。在不期然中，有客叩开迷津，遇上了最美的景。

@奶茶走奶

锥生零感觉自己做了个荒唐的梦。  
从冬天惊雷蛰醒，到春天绵雨花开。  
凭什么是你，玖兰枢。

本来我们只是敌人，是过客，是彼此生命里终将错过的存在。  
你没有和我伤春悲秋，不配有憾事。  
我也没有和你踏破万里，继续延长故事。  
怎么偏偏我在世界角落独自舔伤，是你落入我梦中与我缠绵。

含着眼泪张开眼睛，零看着自己的处境，只觉得一片漆黑，唯独那人的脸庞，他的眼鼻他的唇，是一抹揉错的光。  
这一定，还是梦吧。  
黑色的绸带将锥生零的身体吊起，跪在床褥上，痛意勒紧他的手腕，他发出一声呜咽的鼻音。背后的男人环住他的腰肢抚摸那消瘦皮肉，他腹间浅浅的沟壑，握紧了他的腰臀，将自己顶入他的身体。本不该存在于这幅男性身躯上的雌穴艰难又柔顺地接纳了男人粗硬的阳物，里面被压挤出上一次射入的精液和稀释的淫水，还和着一点血丝，就像牛奶里碾碎了一颗嫩红的莓果。又深又快的顶弄逼得锥生零眼角发红，咬紧了嘴唇忍住淫糜的声音，却还是漏出让人更想蹂躏他的闷哼。男人的双臂从背后环抱着他，他看不见男人的脸，却清晰地知道那是玖兰枢，无比清晰。  
只会是他，也只能是他。  
呼吸像夏天的烈日与暴雨，敞开的肉体流出细密如雪的汗，滴下捣碎了百遍千遍的花蜜。被肏得即将高潮的银发男人剧烈挣扎起来，黑色绸带尽数散去，他被玖兰枢按倒在床上，从正面插入。雪白的身体倾倒在床褥上，一条腿被拉到最开按在旁边，玖兰枢握住他的男根限制住他即将喷发的欲望，凶狠地进出着他淋漓溢水的雌穴。  
仿佛在告诉他，你只能像女人一样高潮。  
锥生零扭动着身体，手指抓扯着枕头的一角，花穴两边的肉瓣已经红肿，可怜地吞吐着烙铁一样的巨物。  
“不要了…”  
他的哀鸣断续，呼吸乱得不成样子，夹杂着破碎的元音。眼泪不受控制地滑下，玖兰枢也许不识得锥生零，却识得他的泪。晶莹透明的液体渗入他的咽喉，锥生零的恐惧与不甘，悲伤与挣扎，通通顺着动脉刺入他的心脏，像汲取水分的树根，扎进他胸腔里，从此再不能拔出了。他侧头含住零的双唇，在高潮夹紧的小穴最深处射出精液，同时放开了零的男根。过于刺激的快感让零视野发白，昏阙的瞬间他有留恋过这个“梦境”。  
等他醒来，他秘密依然牢固，他们仍旧是最遥远的敌人，一个在今天，一个在昨天，互不相扰。  
而玖兰枢继续吻他，吻一朵湿透的白蔷薇，衔着半片花瓣辗转出甜美的殷红。他想，也许他们有个孩子，会是扭转关系的最快方法。相爱，只是结果。


End file.
